


Miss Piggy

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Gen, Plushie, demential, muppets - Freeform, supernatural books
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapete cosa si dice sulla fortuna?! Che non giri mai a tuo favore nel momento stesso in cui ne hai maggior bisogno e Chuck Shurley, spiantato scrittore della serie di libri horror; Supernatural, questo lo sapeva bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> quando l'ho scritta, dovevo stare veramente male...

Sapete cosa si dice sulla fortuna?! Che non giri mai a tuo favore nel momento stesso in cui ne hai maggior bisogno e Chuck Shurley, spiantato scrittore della serie di libri horror: Supernatural, questo lo sapeva bene.

Sette anni fa, il buon Dio decise di eleggerlo a suo Profeta, affinché diffondesse il Vangelo dei Winchester come una volta lo aveva chiamato Castiel.  
Una vera fortuna a suo dire, visto che neanche quattro anni dopo la ricevuta del suo ‘dono’, scoprì con suo somma preoccupazione che quello che raccontava nei suoi libri accadeva veramente a due poveri ragazzi in giro per tutta l’America.  
Oh si, una vera fortuna, specie poi se i suddetti protagonisti lo minacciavano puntualmente di smetterla di scrivere della loro vita…

Ma torniamo al presente.

Era una tranquilla mattina di fine settembre. Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo e gli uccellini cantavano allegramente.  
Chuck, come al solito era chiuso in casa e fissava una pagina bianca di Word sullo schermo del suo computer con un’aria preoccupata del solito. In mano una bottiglia di birra già mezza vuota.  
A volte pensava che l’essere un profeta di Dio, aveva anche i suoi svantaggi piuttosto pesanti, come osservare involontariamente momenti privati della vita di altre persone che forse, dico forse, sarebbe stato meglio non avesse mai visto e questo era uno di quei casi.

Da poco era uscito il suo ultimo libro, il tredicesimo volume per essere esatti.  
Lazarus Rising. Dopo anni di attesa finalmente il suo pubblico, piccolo ma fedele, avrebbe saputo come Dean fu salvato dall’inferno grazie all’angelo Castiel e di come Sam fosse finito in cattive compagnie e via dicendo, ma… oh, si che c’era un ma… Un fottuto e maledetto MA! E dalla chiamata che ricevette la sera prima da un Dean piuttosto incazzato, sapeva benissimo che quella mattina la fortuna non era nemmeno nei paraggi della sua abitazione.

Sospirò leggermente e finì di bere il resto della birra che teneva in mano. Magari se fosse stato più ubriaco del solito, avrebbe fatto meno male pensò speranzoso.  
Si alzò dalla sua pseudo scrivania in cucina e si diresse a passi veloci verso la porta d’ingresso che aprì prima ancora che il minore dei Winchester potesse suonare il campanello.

-Ok ragazzi! Che sia una cosa veloce- furono le sue parole prima che Dean sbucasse da dietro le enormi spalle di Sam e assestasse un bel pugno nello stomaco del povero scrittore/profeta.  
-Azzardati di nuovo a nominare Miss Piggy e Arcangelo o non Arcangelo, io ti ammazzo- esclamò il maggiore dei Winchester prima di voltarsi e risalire in macchina soddisfatto.

Sam aiutò Chuck a rialzarsi ed assicurandosi che non fosse morto sul colpo, perché si, a volte i pugni rabbiosi di Dean potevano far perdere conoscenza in pochi istanti.  
-Pessima idea quella di scrivere del peluche che tiene nascosto nella sacca viaggio amico- fece Sam.  
-Lo so- fu la replica di Chuck ancora con il fiato mozzato –ma vallo tu a dire alla mia editor-

Fine.


End file.
